gokukoku_no_brynhildrfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryouta Murakami
is the main protagonist of Gokukoku no Brynhildr. He is also the President of the Astronomy Club. He is also the son of Takachiho, who is the head of Vingulf. He is the older brother of Murakami Yuuta known as Makina who died in an accident in his younger days and ate by the Alien. Personality and Appearance Ryouta has blond hair and brown eyes. He is highly intellectual as he is able to think of strategies to help the Witches survive. He lives his life as a normal highschool student, but that facade is broken whenever he thinks about the incident with Kuroneko. History When Ryouta was younger, he had been friends with a girl he called "Kuroneko". Everyone thought that she was a liar because she claimed aliens had taken over. "Kuroneko", however, wanted to prove the existence of aliens, so she took Ryouta to a dam, even though it was already getting late. While they were there, the voice of a security guard startled him and he lost his grip on a rail. At that moment, he grabbed "Kuroneko"'s hand, which she reached out, and they both fell. Afterwards, Ryouta woke up in a hospital where he was told that she was fine in a nearby hospital. Shortly after, however, he was told that she had died immediately upon impact. Ryouta cried until he forgot almost everything about "Kuroneko" stating he remembers that she had three moles around her armpit forming a triangular shape and didn't remember what her actual name was. Ryouta lives with only his mother as his father had died. He does the cooking and cleaning around the house as his mother is busy with her work. It has been revealed that his father is in fact Takachiho who is the head of Vingulf, the reason for the deception of his fathers supposed death has yet to be revealed. Story Meeting Kuroha Several years after the incident with Kuroneko, Murakami Ryouta continued to live a normal trying forget that sorrowful memory which he couldn't forget. He wouldn't even talk to any other girls properly since that incident. One day a student named Kuroha Neko transferred to his school surprising Ryouta who then asked if she was his childhood friend. Neko then said that they never even met. He later questioned her but was told not to confuse her with his childhood friend. Ryouta tried check the three moles that Kuroneko had but failed to see. He wondered who she might be, finding himself torn between believing her to be Kuroneko, and being someone completely different. Later that day, Ryouta was at the observeratory looking through the telescope while in deep thought, when suddenly he saw Kuroha entering. She came to see the stars and revealed that she didn't know the multiplication tables which was a super shock to Ryouta. She proceeded to tell him that he couldn't beat him in strength, and after being challenged to an arm wrestle by Ryouta, beat him without effort. Neko then revealed her true intention for coming to the observatory was to warn Ryouta of his impending death. Neko's friend Kana (magic user) foresaw he would die if he had missed the bus. Ryouta then went on foot in the rainy weather to test this prediction. He slipped in the mud slide and got stuck. At that time a huge boulder started falling toward him. Before it hit him, Kuroha smashed the huge rock into pieces. Then Kuroha revealed that she is a magic user. She told Ryouta that she was a runaway magic user from a research facility who is to be executed if she is captured. She informs him there are other magic users too. In the swimming pool Saeki-san, a student who got her knee stuck in hole from where the water was coming thus stuck underwater. She was stuck and would not survive if she stays underwater. As noone's plan was effective enough Kuroha used her power to destroy one side of the pool so that the water got out and Saoki was saved. Ryouta realized that and asked her and she replied that saving the two of them(Ryouta and Saoki) was her task of coming to his school that Kana foresaw their death. She also said that her mission is over and she would never come to the school again. Entering a new adventure He wanted to meet her again and got the chance of meeting her by giving the document form that the teacher gave him to give her. She lived somewhere near the observatory. A restricted and abandon area he found which he thought she might be here to keep herself hidden from the enemies. He did find her...but she was humming a song while working. Suddenly calling her from behind she was surprised and embarassed. She told she didn't need the document since she was not going to school. He suddenly heard a voice from an house their but she said it was nothing and sent him back. But Ryouta went back to that place being curious and found a girl lying paralyzed. She was the future teller through whom Kuroha saved him. He also found out that that they have nowhere to go since they have only five days remaining since they live upon a special that keeps them alive and they have only 10 remaining, means five for each. Situtation worsened when the house burnt down and burnt those medicines as well. As they had one day to live Ryouta didn't give up and wanted to get the medicines from a factory Dresden Pharmaceutical Drug comapny outside the lab. They needed to disable the alarm to sneek into the factory and that's where Kazumi came to the topic who is specialized in advanced hacking stuff. Though she had an aggressive start with Ryouta. Actually Kazumi didn't have any medicine either to give Kana . She was barely hanging on. As they were planing Kana foresaw that Kuroha would be killed by Saori a AA magic user who can cut anything within 6 meter radius in that factory and told her not to go there. But since foreseen can be changed and show they made a plan to avoid Saori. Hunt for the medicine Kuroha gave a letter to Ryouta and told him to open that inside the factory not before. He learnt that she would keep Saori busy and he would run away with the medicine. But Ryouta didn't listen to her and went to save her. Saori did manage to kill her but Ryouta knew Saori can do time manipulation meaning that if she is killed she can undo it by going back time, it is like rewinding the time and not only her everyone will go back few seconds to one minute before where they were and what they doing. Rewinding has limits, within few seconds to one minute. The moment she killed Kuroha he instantly pierced her with metal rod and told her to use manipulation power so that the death of Kuroha could be rewinded back to when she was alive. After using that Saori hang up and weakened and captured by them. But she ejected the harnessed from her neck and instantly melted to death. As they were travelling back to the observatory by train carrying two boxes fo medicine that will be enough for three months for the magic users. They were worrying about Kana since she had the medicine the day before and had less time of surviving. Reaching there Kana was covered in blood and Kazumi (appeared in front of them first time) shared the half of her last pill. She provided the medicine to both of them. Meeting new friends Ryouta learned that there are more elite magicians other than Saori . They would be sent to hunt the escaped magic users. For now they were living the normal life. Kazumi joined the school and Astronomy Club also. One time Ryouta went to take bath in the and there he saw Kazumi and embarassed. He accidentally saw her chest. For that she stayed in his place. A new friend suddenly appeared and she was Kotori Takatori who wanted to join the club. She is also a magic user who can swap places with anyone. though everyone doubted that Kotori at first since Kana saw the foresight that Kuroha would be killed and Kotori was laughing beside although later it was a mistake. Deep into the mysteries Ryouta and friends managed to kill to elite magic users like Kikako with the help of Kotori . Now he got some thinking to do since the medicine was getting over and three weeks left for the three months to be over. He consulted with his uncle Dr. Kogorou and gave him the pill so that he can examing it and hoping that he could produce it and also gave him a container of a fertilized alien egg . Also he was looking for more clues for producing the medicine. With Kazumi's help Ryouta turned the device on that Kuroha received from her injured friend Akane. There was a map and an instruction to go somewhere indicated in the map and . Ryouta decided to go there alone according to the map. There he found a ruin of the temple, totally destroyed very recently which made him curious. Going deeper, he saw German words written in a wall two words marked with blood. He thought there are the password for the device. He was about to go near then suddenly polices appeared and caught him. He thought if he is caught then the girls would be defenseless against the enemies. At that a masked girl appeared and saved him. She was none other than Kuroha . Kazumi also lent helping hand by disabling the network system of that area so that police could not call for reinforcements. Kotori tied before to tree swaped places with the chief police officer (That's her ability) and that officer was tied at that place where Kotori was tied before. They managed to escape. Ryouta called his uncle Dr.Kogorou for the results but his uncle dissapointed Ryouta the medicine would take at least half a year to produce. He was totally shocked and gave the shocking news to the girls although the girls were expecting nothing more in that. But Ryouta didn't lose heart. Tangle with Nanami Meanwhile the lab facility was eager to find those magic users and eliminate them. They sent a AAA rated magic user named Nanami this time. She can erase and overwrite memories of others by looking straight at other's eye and so this magic is not effective who wears sunglasses. Their target was also Ryouta this time since they figured that Ryouta got involved into this. She went to find them by looking the memory of other's hoping someone saw them or knew them where they live. She found Kitsuka who is Ryouta's tuitor leading Nanami straight to Ryouta and there she got the info where the girls were living. She tried to erase his entire memory and take him a child state but he was only acting childish to deceive her since he can never forget what he has seen or knows. But Nanami was not that fierce enemy. She also wanted to enjoy life like a normal girl. Ryouta and the others encountered her but she modified Kuroha's memory because of the pure hearted Kuroha believed in her so much which she didn't expect moved Nanami and decided to go with them instead to the facility. There she made friends with everyone But she was ejected remotely from the lab. Thinking that her death might make her new friends sad so instantly erased herself from their memory except Ryouta and told him she lived inside him and she would tell some thing important about the lab. Ryouta engraved her beside the observatory and promised to avenge her. Her vision suddenly appeared and thanked Ryouta. New Mysteries and secrets Others boys in the school are jealous of Ryouta since he gets to talk with beautiful girls like Kuroha, Kotori, Kazumi. But Ryouta became more desperate since the days are passing by very fast and he needed to do something. He decide to show his uncle try to figure out the password. They went to a chamber where no signal goes in or out, that way enemies wouldn't receive the signal emitted from the device. Ryouta turned it on and enter the two words as a password but it was wrong password and what was worse that now they had only one chance to enter the password and put the password within one minitue or all data will be erased. However through intelligence and quick thinking they managed to unlock it. Ryouta saw that after unlocking the device automatically started make a call to someone named "Hexenjagd" in German meaning "witch hunt" that didn't make any sense to them. Anyway he turned it off for the time being to figure it out later. His greatest challenge yet to save his friends Ryouta and others have exams now to handle. They having fun while studying and also they planned to go to beach for swiming. Ryouta got kicked by Kazumi for bringing the flat chested issue again. They were having a nice normal time until Kana foresaw that Kazumi would be captured, interrogated, ejected and killed. It was a shock to her but Ryouta will never give on her friends life that includes Kazumi too. This time their enemy was a teenage girl named Skadi also known as Mizuka. She has the same ability as Kana but her foresight is always 100% accurate. Kana said that there was no way we could save Kazumi since she can interfere with the future to make her foresight come true at any cost. Mizuka is a AAA advanced magic user. Ryouta planned that Kazumi wouldn't be alone but with Kotori, He with Neko . They went to his uncle Kogorou for planning. and came up with an interesting plan in the end. Heading for the observatory Kazumi exposed her feelings of fear of death and thanked Ryouta for everything he did for her. She also confessed to him that she liked him. Ryouta got this kind of feeling the second time other than for Kuroneko. Ability Ryouta has incredible ability of remembering things quite sharply (photographic memory). He calls his memory a "scanner" because it stores anything in his head the moment he sees something. He proved his strong memory several times. He remembered the pill medicine number to find out the source location in the beginning. Also, he remembered every inch of the map even the smallest road on the map he saw from the device Kuroha gave to him. He also made a carbon copy sketch of Nanami when she tried to erase his memory. Even Nanami could not erase his memory properly since he can remember anything he has seen before or knows before. Quotes * "... True, but I'll always be with you till death do us part... So... Don't die so easily.." Trivia * He has been kissed by Neko once on the lips. * He is known as the smartest student in his school before Neko beat him in the school final test. Gallery Ryo.png Ryouta_animedesign.png|Anime character design Ryouta.jpg|Ryouta's character card vol. 5 Ryouta Murakami Ryouta Murakami Ryouta Murakami Category:Characters Category:Astronomy Club